


The heir of Slytherin

by Missmercurymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon
Summary: An enemies to friends second year dramione one shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	The heir of Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> From Draco's PoV

From Draco's point of view during his second year of Hogwarts.

"He is Slytherins heir you know." A Hufflepuff first year muttered behind his hand to a friend who quickly recoiled and looked at me with horror on his face.

I can't go anywhere these days without other students gossiping and staring in horror. Some people think it's just a rumour and choose to ignore it but I'm still having a hard time. I stomped down the stairs to the dungeons ignoring my fellow Slytherins shouts of joy and praise about the mudbloods being petrified. No one seems to listen or believe that I am not the heir. 

The common room was hopeless I couldn't concentrate at all people around me jesting constantly and bothering me about who I should attack next. 

I grabbed my books and fled to the library hoping no one would be able to bother me there. I walked deep into the library hoping to escape the constant whisperers and jibes. As soon as I stepped into the library I was faced with a different issue. 

"He has to be the heir, who else would it be?" Potter whispered to his friends. 

"I think you're right, he has nattered on about blood purity since he arrived here" muttered weasel. I hid myself quickly behind a shelf and listened. 

"I'm not really sure, he doesn't seem as if he is enjoying the attention though does he? I thought he was going to cry that time after potions when Crabbe asked if he was the heir" Hermione smoothed her hair and looked seriously at Potter.

"This is a serious accusation I don't think it was him honestly." she stated.

"How could you defend him Hermione, he was awful to you." Harry accused looking distraught. The weasel just sat sat there in silence eyeing Hermione with annoyance. 

"You always take Malfoy's side don't you. You like him" Ron accused. 

"No, never." Hermione interjected forcefully "How could you think that." She gathered up her books and gave Potter and weasel nasty glares "I'm going for a walk." she muttered. 

I followed Hermione down the halls in shock, my mind was throbbing with everything I had just heard. I smiled to myself as I thought of how she had defended me to her friends. Hermione stomped out of the entrance hall and into the grounds still carrying her book bag. I watched from the top of the stairs before following her out into the grounds. 

Hermione flopped herself underneath a soft weeping willow tree and pulled out her homework. 

"Hello" I called to her. 

"Oh you" she said her voice not masking her shock. 

"Can I sit down," I finally asked after looking at her for awhile. 

"I guess" she grunted back warily. I sat down a little way from her and lent against the tree. I pulled out my parchment and quill to start my potions essay but I couldn't write all I could think about was her. 

"Are you stuck, Malfoy" she asked "um not really" I muttered. "You just haven't been writing for quite a while, that's all". "oh so you noticed." I smirked at her raising my eyebrow, her hazel eyes glinted in annoyance.

"Shut up Malfoy." she said blushing slightly. "Sorry" she added "I'm not sure what made me say that". I laughed 

"I don't know what made me say any of those awful things to you." Her cheeks flushed a little, did she maybe like me? I wondered. I then noticed Granger had put down her homework and was staring at me in shock. 

"It's okay," she mumbled "why did you do it though?". I now blushed and sighed 

"Um well I like you" I muttered into my scarf so quietly she didn't hear. "You aren't really Slytherin's heir are you?" She questioned her eyes full of hope. 

"No, but the whole school seems to think I am. Everywhere I go I'm surrounded by gossip and staring." 

"Sorry" she said, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"I don't even care about blood prejudice, my parents do though." I said my eyes clouding a little I rubbed my face softly and went back to staring at Granger. After a minute she noticed I was staring at her and she softly smiled. "I like you Granger" I finally spat before grabbing my parchment and stuffing it into my bag I hauled my bag to my shoulder and walked speedily towards the castle. 

"Come back Draco" I heard her say "come back here on Monday at four pm." I turned to look at her, her soft brown eyes smiled up at me.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has horrible grammar I wrote it when I was starting out writing fanfiction!


End file.
